las_vegas_inspired_minecraft_mapfandomcom-20200213-history
Rakko Park Resort
The Rakko Park Resort & Casino (ラッコパーク), is a resort and casino on the Las Vegas Strip. It broke the record as the first hotel on the map to be completely surrounded by water, and became the tallest hotel on the map upon opening on December 2nd, 2017. The Rakko Park is the first project to complete on the site located directly east of the Luxor Resort & Casino, after the failure of the Las Vegas Galleria and the Otter Royale Resort & Casino. In September 2017, the mostly complete, unopened Otter Royale Resort & Casino was demolished to make way for the Rakko Park, after design flaws were discovered with both hotel towers. In June 2018, progress began to expand the resort's lagoon and golf course, including the new a 43-room St Regis hotel, shopping center, and tower for a new spa and fitness center for both the main Rakko Park Casino as well as the St Regis. All parts of the complex can be accessed via boat, while the main casino can be directly accessed from the strip with the bridge in front of the resort. On October 1st, 2018, the Rakko Park began its first major scale renovation, which refreshed all the public areas, restaurants, shops, the front desk, and casino, as well as all the guestrooms. The renovation completed on November 15th, 2018. History In 2013, progress began on building a new shopping mall directly across from the Luxor, called the Las Vegas Galleria. In 2015, the incomplete project was converted to the project for the Otter Royale Casino Resort, by starting construction of two new hotel towers on top of the existing structure. However, by the Las Vegas Construction Boom of 2016, the original Las Vegas Galleria was demolished, but the towers were kept to keep rising after the replacement structure for the original galleria was built. The Otter Royale eventually topped out in September 2016. Even right after topping out the Otter Royale, construction flaws were discovered in all four structures on site. In early September 2017, I considered redeveloping the site, to a project with a 12-story hotel that sits on an island surrounded by lagoons. This development later became known as the Rakko Park. On September 22nd, 2017, demolition began on the Otter Royale, and on that day, the entire replacement structure for the Las Vegas Galleria was demolished. The two hotel towers were both leveled by the night of September 23rd, 2017, and the new project broke ground the next day. The Rakko Park topped out on September 30th, 2017. The interior decorating of the hotel was done throughout November 2017. The Rakko Park opened to the public on December 2nd, 2017 with 60 guestrooms and suites, a 3-hole golf course, an aquarium, and many beaches on strip open to the public. The Rakko Park broke ground on the expansion project in June 2018. The project included a new 10-story St Regis hotel, a new shopping center, a much larger lagoon, a 9-hole golf course, and a new tower to house two fine dining restaurants and a spa and fitness center for each hotel. The project completed on August 22nd, 2018. After the construction of the expansion, the parking garage began progress on a major expansion on September 28th, 2018. Later, the main Rakko Park Casino began renovations of the entire hotel on October 1st, 2018, and completed on November 15th, 2018.